


Santa Baby

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Holiday, M/M, Music, Santa Baby, Songfic, eartha kitt - Freeform, holiday party, work party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: The pianist at Sirius' work party catches his eye. Perhaps Sirius can get him to sing a song?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 181





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [kattlupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin) for letting me bounce ideas off of her and for the quick beta even though it was late at night!

Sirius grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter, bored out of his mind at the Potter Industries Holiday Party. Everything was lovely: the decorations were beautiful, the hors d'oeuvres were delicious, the music tastefully selected to blend into the background. Effie Potter had impeccable taste, but even her party coordinating couldn’t save Sirius from Horace Slughorn’s droning. His large, gray moustache had crumbs of puff pastry in it and instead of paying attention to what Horace was saying, Sirius was mesmerized by a crumb that threatened to drop into Horace’s champagne glass.

“And then I told him to try — well, goodness me!” 

Sirius jolted out of his reverie at Horace’s exclamation. “Hmm?” he said politely, hoping that the distraction would allow him to escape soon.

“That can’t be? But it is! Pardon me, Sirius, I was just surprised; it looks like one of my former students is our entertainment for tonight!” Sirius turned to follow Horace’s gaze and saw a curly haired young man sitting down at the piano on the small stage behind him. The man played a familiar holiday song that Sirius couldn’t quite place, something upbeat but still light. Sirius watched his long, elegant fingers dance on the keys, the straightness of his back, but there was something in his expression that was mischievous and Sirius was immediately intrigued.

“He’s very talented,” Sirius offered politely.

“Not him. Her,” Horace gestured with the hand holding his plate towards a red-headed woman that Sirius hadn’t even noticed despite the fact that she was center stage. The pianist seamlessly changed songs and slipped into  _ Let It Snow,  _ and the red-head began to sing, her lovely clear middle soprano voice ringing out through the microphone.

“Lily Evans,” Horace offered and Sirius nodded.

“She’s talented as well.”

“Oh, immensely! And extremely bright. Probably one of the brightest students I had. Pity this is what she’s doing now.”  
Sirius frowned. There was nothing wrong with singing at parties, entertaining people and making them happy. “Well, she seems like she’s doing well enough for herself,” he said noncommittally. He caught James walking by out of the corner of his eye and desperately tried to catch his attention, poured all of his mental energy into sending out a telepathic distress signal. James either didn’t notice, or ignored it. So much for 12 years of friendship.

Sirius wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up corned by Horace, or how Horace had even ended up at the party since he didn’t work at Potter Industries — he was tenured at a nearby university that Potter Industries often recruited from. Horace was a good contact to have, and did often recommend his best students to Potter Industries labs, but Sirius was tired of networking, wanted to try one of the signature cocktails that Effie had picked out, and just relax and enjoy the fun holiday music, but Horace continued before Sirius had the chance to walk away.

“She’s a brilliant student, would’ve been great in our grad program, but sadly she didn’t continue because of financial issues.”

“I thought the university had scholarships for students who need financial support,” Sirius said in surprise, then immediately wished he hadn’t. No need to add anything to drag this conversation out further. 

Suddenly, Horace looked uncomfortable. “Well, we do. It’s just. So many exceptional students, you know. And we only have so many scholarships to offer. And as smart as she is, we just. Well, we weren’t quite sure if  _ she’d _ fit in with the  _ culture _ of our program. You know how it is.” Horace chuckled and elbowed Sirius as if they were in on a joke together.

Suddenly it clicked. She’d been passed over for a well-deserved scholarship because she was a woman and the scholarship committee hadn’t wanted to challenge the culture of the male-dominated grad program. With horror, he realized all of the students Horace had recommended to them were men.

Sirius took a step back from Horace, who seemed to shrink a little under Sirius’ suddenly frosty glare. “No. I  _ don’t _ know how it is. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to speak with James about something.” Sirius was finished playing nice and didn’t care if this burned bridges. If he had anything to do with it, they’d be recruiting from a different university soon anyways.

He left Horace spluttering and tried to find James in the crowd, intending to suggest the company start a scholarship fund specifically for women in STEM. Despite his vantage point above most of the crowd, Sirius couldn’t spy him. He sidled over to their friend, Peter, and plucked the cocktail out of his hand.

“Hey! That’s mine!”

“Have pity on me — I got stuck with Slughorn.”

“Yeah, alright, go on then,” Peter acquiesced good-naturedly and Sirius grinned at him. 

“Where’d James go?”

“Dunno. Did you need him?”

“Nah. Just wanted to complain that he abandoned me.”

“Go ahead. I’m listening,” Peter chuckled and Sirius launched into his tale. Peter was a good listener, gasping and groaning in all the right places as Sirius relayed his story, perhaps embellishing a bit, and when James showed up they both jokingly gave him the cold shoulder for leaving a friend in such a tough spot.

“How was I supposed to know you were trapped with Sluggy?” James cried.

“The bonds of friendship should’ve alerted you,” Sirius teased.

“Yeah, Sirius and I have only been friends half as long as you two and I could feel his distress!” Peter chimed in, and Sirius smiled and nodded at him for taking Sirius’ side against James.

“Then you should’ve helped him!”

“Oh no, I didn’t want to get in the way of letting  _ you _ rescue him.”

Sirius nodded sagely at Peter’s words and James threw his hands up exasperatedly. “I give up. I’m a terrible friend. How can I make it up to you?”

“More drinks?” Sirius asked, holding out the glass that used to be Peters, which was now empty.

“Here, I’ll get it,” offered Peter, already headed off into the crowd.

“God, that singer is pretty,” James commented. Sirius studied her. He could see it, but he just didn’t feel it for her.

“I suppose. I think the pianist is better looking though,” he offered, eyeing the soft-looking brown curls and already imagining how perfect they’d look mussed up.

“Mm. He’s pretty too,” James agreed easily.

Peter came back with their drinks and the three fell into an easy quiet camaraderie, watching the show. The pianist and the singer had a good back and forth, and their voices blended seamlessly, creating pleasing harmonies together.

“For our next song, we need a volunteer!” the singer announced. James’ hand immediately shot up and Sirius laughed at his friend’s eagerness.

“Hmmm…” she paced up and down the stage pretending to consider all the options. She did a quick conference with the pianist, then pointed in Sirius’ direction.

James looked crestfallen. Sirius turned to look behind him to see who’d been chosen and found Peter on tip toes, pointing animatedly at him, though he had the decency to look abashed that he’d been caught.

Sirius groaned, but headed up to the stage. The red-head drug a chair out to the middle and gestured for Sirius to sit. He sat and she placed a red hat with white trim on his head. The pianist began what was recognizably the intro to  _ Santa Baby  _ and Sirius laughed. The singer made eye contact with him and raised her brows, then glanced at his lap. Sirius nodded his assent and she gingerly sat.

“You know, out of the two of you, I think I’d prefer  _ him  _ in my lap,” Sirius teased, unable to resist being cheeky when in the spotlight. The pianist missed a note and the crowd laughed — his coworkers were accustomed to his jokes.

“Oh, is that so? Well, let’s see what can be arranged!” the singer said without missing a beat. The music stopped and there was frantic whispering then the singer and the pianist traded places.

It took a moment and was much more choppy, but the red-head was able to replicate the intro that the pianist had played earlier. She leaned into the mic by the piano. “You’ll have to forgive me. There’s a reason that Remus usually plays piano, but we’re going to see if we can give our lovely volunteer an early Christmas gift tonight.”

She kept vamping and the pianist slowly walked over to Sirius. He was blushing and Sirius was worried that he’d made a mistake and embarrassed the poor guy — Remus — but then Remus looked at Sirius through his lashes and the mischievous look from the beginning of the evening was back.

“I believe  _ this _ is my seat?” he said with a wink, and placed himself in Sirius’ lap. Sirius grinned, relieved. 

" _ Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree for me. Been an awful good boy  _ —” the crowd laughed again and Remus grinned back at Sirius, clearly enjoying the moment and the fun. “ _ Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.” _

Remus’ voice was a warm and clear tenor; Sirius had enjoyed the harmonies from earlier, but would have listened to Remus by himself forever.

“ _ Think of all the fun I’ve missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed.”  _ Remus leaned in and for a fraction of a second, Sirius thought he might get kissed in front of all his coworkers, but then Remus leaned back, his grin even wider as if he knew what Sirius had been thinking. “ _ Next year I could be just as good, if you’ll check off my Christmas list.” _

Everytime Remus called him baby or honey or cutie, Sirius felt a thrill even though he knew it was just the song lyrics.

“ _ So hurry...tonight!” _ Remus finished, and the crowd clapped. Remus stood first, and then Sirius, who clapped with the crowd and then gestured to Remus, who laughed and took a bow.

The red-headed singer had joined them from the piano and was clapping too. She took the mic back from Remus and Sirius caught his arm as he headed back to the piano.

“Can I get you a drink? For after your set?”

“I’d love that.”

Sirius hopped off the stage, alight with the hope that maybe later Remus would call him “baby” again.


End file.
